


Let's Be Sick Together

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: "I'm sure you'll get better soon," cough, "Tsuna.""Are you getting sick too, Enma?" Tsuna's face shows concern.  "I'm sorry if I'm getting you sick.""Probably, but it's no problem.  I'll be fine."





	Let's Be Sick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> (I keep almost forgetting to put this jeez)

A groan is let out in the quiet bedroom, coming from a certain brunette who was unfortunately sick.

"I don't wanna be sick anymooore,"  Tsuna whines before breaking out into a cough.

Enma moves out from the bathroom that was linked to the bedroom, carrying a refilled bowl of slightly warm water.  He chuckles lightly, placing the bowl on the table beside the bed, and then coughing also.

"I'm sure you'll get better soon," cough, "Tsuna."

"Are you getting sick too, Enma?" Tsuna's face shows concern.  "I'm sorry if I'm getting you sick."

"Probably, but it's no problem.  I'll be fine."

Enma takes the folded washcloth from the other's forehead, dipping and wringing it in the bowl, and placing it back on Tsuna.  He moves to the window, closing the curtains and blocking the sun from shining its amber streams of light into the room, thus making room dark.  He then moves and closes the door to the bedroom, going back to where Tsuna laid comfortable (besides the symptoms they were both experiencing).  He slips into the bed they normally share, Tsuna coming closer to snuggle his head into Enma's chest.

"Let's be sick together," the red-head whispers gently and tenderly in Tsuna's ear, "my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> 0.7 pages · 207 words
> 
> Prompt:  What if Person A of the otp got sick with the flu or something and they got Person B sick. Then while they are sick in bed, Person A cuddles into Person B and just whisper, “Let’s be sick together, my dear.“
> 
> so i wrote this after jamming out to hamilton (the musical if you couldn't tell for some reason).
> 
> i wasn't in an angsty mood or anything afterwards, in fact i'm watching pewdiepie as we speak (subscribe 2 pewdiepie if you haven't for some stupid reason).  i just wanted to write a prompt and post it since i've been posting like everyday somehow.  just wait til spring break comes.
> 
> so here's this oneshot.
> 
> please leave a review, it makes me have a slight ego in my brain and it keeps me writing.
> 
> also check out my other oneshots (and a series).  if you enjoy this, you might enjoy them.  idk
> 
> bye


End file.
